Quand différent signifie dangereux
by Krimlin
Summary: Sakura a un passé Qu'elle ne veut pas oublier. Lui Sasuke, SOUHAITE De tout son être oublier le sien. Ils vont se rencontrer. En 3025, Leur pays est contrôlé une dictature. Voici leur lutte. Inspiré de V pour Vendetta.
1. prologue

Prologue

Lorsque Sakura avait comprit du haut de ses sept ans que sa mère, devant elle, couverte d'un étrange liquide rouge, venait de lâcher son dernier souffle, elle ne pleura pas. Lorsque son père la serra dans ses bras en pleurant, elle ne laissa aucune larme couler sur son petit visage rond. Elle laissa ses yeux airer dans le vide. C'est probablement à partir de ce moment là que l'esprit de Sakura se mit à sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus noires et les plus insoupçonnées. A ce moment que ses idées ne furent plus qu'une multitude de pensées qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Quelques instants après « ce moment là », Sakura était cachée sous un lit par son père et assistait, impuissante, à l'enlèvement de ce dernier. Sous le lit, elle vit son géniteur se faire enfermer la tête dans un sac noir et être emmené par des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des hommes portant des masques noirs et des armes à leur ceinture. Des hommes qui lui faisait peur.

En cet instant, elle avait pris conscience d'une chose essentielle. Si elle voulait survivre dans ce monde, elle devait faire preuve de méfiance. Ne faire confiance à personne. Tout garder pour elle, ne jamais rien confier. Elle devait rester secrète et ne devait compter que sur elle-même. Son esprit embrumé et noircit ne lui permit de prendre conscience de cela que quelques heures après, lorsque les bruits dans la maison s'étaient tus. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de son lit, tremblant comme une feuille et se disant que maintenant elle était seule au monde.

Sakura descendit à la cuisine. Elle emprunta le grand escalier de bois brun et posa ses pieds sur les marches avec une extrême discrétion. La peur avait taillé dans son cœur une statue énorme. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, la petite fille qu'était Sakura regarda à gauche, puis à droite, afin de vérifier que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Elle s'assit alors sur la dernière marche et se mit à répéter inlassablement les mots « papa, maman, Sasori ». Tout cela avec un rythme parfait. Marquant un silence avant de dire « Sasori ». D'une voix aiguë et fluette, brisée par les sanglots qui naissaient peu à peu dans sa gorge et qui jaillissait violemment de ses yeux. Une douleur énorme qui lui brûlait les joues et lui faisait mal. Se balançant d'avant en arrière en fixant un point invisible pour quiconque. Pour Sakura, ce n'était pas n'importe quel point. A ce point précis, il y avait les cadavres de sa famille.

Ce fut vers dix heure qu'on découvrit la petite fille, seule, assise sur les escaliers de chez elle. On ne sut son prénom qu'en demandant au voisin. Quelqu'un avait appelé la police pour prévenir qu'il y avait des bruits étranges dans la maison d'en face. Les policiers ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une gamine meurtrie. Ils ne savaient pas où étaient les parents. Les policiers qui découvrirent leur destination finale moururent tous dans des conditions étranges. L'agent Asuma Sarutobi décéda d'une crise cardiaque peu de temps après avoir fait un bilan de santé le disant en excellente forme. Le commissaire Jiraya vit les freins de son véhicule lâcher et rata un virage avec la voiture qu'il avait acheté la veille. La lieutenant Anko mitarashi mourut suite à une piqûre de serpent alors que le serpent était une couleuvre.

Bien évidemment, personne ne sût réellement les informations sur les morts de ces trois policiers. Officiellement, il fut dit qu'il était morts de raisons tout à fait « normale ».

La petite fille découverte ce jour là fut placée dans un hôpital. Elle y resta deux mois et fut placée dans une famille d'accueil. La vie de Sakura ne fut plus jamais la même. On ignorait tout de sa vie, on ignorait même qui était ses parents et ce qui leur était arrivé. On ignorait qu'elle avait eu un frère. Mais elle, elle savait ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait tout vu. Elle jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'expression qu'avait son père lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée sur le front pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Nous sommes en 3025. Et le pays est divisé en deux parties. Les gens qui prônent le nouveau gouvernement mis en place parce qu'ils ont peur mais qui ne savent rien et ceux qui savent et qui son pour. Ceux qui sont contre n'existent pas ou alors ils sont tous morts.

Sakura fait partie des gens qui sont contre, mais elle ment pour ne pas mourir.

Elle a 17 ans et est en terminale. Pour le moment, elle garde sa vengeance cachée au fond d'elle, mais bientôt, tout cela pourrait jaillir d'elle et la ferait se hisser contre les plus grands. Car elle est en colère. Une colère sourde et glaciale. Et elle veut que tout le monde soit au courant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 (#) et (#)

En 3025, beaucoup de choses ont changé par rapport à avant. Les écoles sont toutes devenues privées. Certains professeurs ne sont plus des humains mais des robots ayant une apparence humaine (ils coûtent moins cher et on est pas obligé de les payer), la liberté d'expression a été supprimée des droits et la création de partis différents que celui en place a été strictement interdite. Les clivages sociaux sont encore plus importants que les siècles précédents et un creux important s'est formé entre la classe aisée et la classe ouvrière. Les religions autres que le protestantisme ont été interdites. Si vous êtes musulman ou encore bouddhiste, vous êtes arrêté sur-le-champ et on ne vous revoit plus jamais. L'homosexualité a été représentée comme une aberration de la nature. Que ce soit des hommes ou des femmes, ils sont traités de la même façon : Comme des animaux. Si vous avez une couleur de peau différente, que vous avez des opinions politiques différentes, vous êtes immédiatement arrêté. La presse est totalement contrôlée par l'état et il en est de même pour les informations qui sont véhiculées. On ne sait plus où est la vérité et où est le mensonge. Il est plus simple d'adhérer à cette politique que de se dresser contre elle. C'est ce que pense 75 % de la population. Le quart restant a été massacré durant les émeutes de septembre de 2984 et il n'en reste que peu de représentant aujourd'hui. Les activistes sont arrêtés et ne refont plus jamais surface. Le bruit court qu'on les tus. Personne ne sait réellement si c'est vrai. Les livres comme « le journal d'Anne Frank » ou encore « Le coran » sont interdits. Certaines œuvres d'art ainsi que la musique est interdite. L'économie et la sociologie ont été supprimés des programmes scolaires et l'histoire a été mis en option. Et à rajouter à tout cela, un couvre-feu a été mis en place. Le pays est fermé.

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses pupilles turquoise s'agitèrent frénétiquement et elle battit rapidement des paupières parce que le soleil l'éblouissait. Sa pupille finit par se dilater et elle se leva en toute tranquillité. Elle regarda le petit cadre posé sur sa table de nuit avec tendresse. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle enfila l'uniforme bien repassé que lui avait acheté sa tutrice Tsunade. Il était on ne peut plus simple. Une jupe bleue marine arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge et un blazer bleu marine. La jupe soulignait avantageusement le galbe des jambes de la jeune fille et elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et coiffa ses cheveux roses en un chignon relevé, laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage. Après avoir saisit son sac, elle descendit les escaliers et ne s'arrêta pas à la cuisine manger un morceau avec Tsunade. Cette femme était la directrice de son école et elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à Sakura le matin. Tsunade était une femme très mystérieuse mais Sakura se sentait assez proche d'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa mère mais était une confidente assez sympathique. Sakura avait été placée chez Tsunade pendant les vacances d'été et elle allait faire sa rentrée aujourd'hui. Sa dernière année au lycée. Son année de terminale qui allait déterminer si oui ou non elle pourrait devenir médecin. Après avoir enfilé ses mocassins, Sakura sortit et se mit à marcher d'un pas vif vers le lycée. Elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Ce qui avait été une jolie campagne jusqu'à l'année 2120 s'était transformé en jardin de béton. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait qu'une rare végétation qui résidait dans des arbres plantés pour décorer l'avenue. De grands chênes que Sakura aurait adorés escalader si elle avait été une petite fille. Sauf que Sakura n'était plus une enfant maintenant. En passant devant le plus gros des arbres, elle effleura doucement son écorce et une sensation très douce l'envahie. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux puis les rouvrit et repris sa route. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le lycée, des dizaines de jeunes étaient déjà en train de rentrer. Elle garda une expression neutre et pénétra dans l'enceinte. Le lycée était très grand et avait un quelques chose de majestueux. De grandes tours blanches de deux étages et un grand parc recouvert d'herbe où étaient plantés de grands arbres. Sakura sut immédiatement que ce lycée lui plairait. Pas seulement parce que Tsunade en était la directrice.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa classe, les autres élèves étaient déjà arrivés et son entrée leur fit tourner la tête vers elle. Personne ne la connaissait. Elle ne connaissait personne. Comme ça c'était réglé. Elle chercha une place du regard et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Une chaise placée au deuxième rang, près de la fenêtre et surplombant le parc du lycée. Elle se dirigea là-bas et s'assit tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres. Personne n'était assis là, elle aurait donc la paix. Elle sortit alors un bouquin et se mit à lire. Il s'agissait d'un vieil ouvrage trouvé dans la bibliothèque de ses parents. Cela s'appelait « réflexes conditionnels et inhibition » et avait été écrit par un certains Pavlov dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Quelques chose appelé sociologie y était citée mais Sakura ignorait ce dont il s'agissait et ce n'était pas écrit dans les dictionnaires récents. Cependant, l'œuvre de cet homme la passionnait littéralement et lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce livre, elle n'était pas arrivée à le lâcher. Son édition était certes vieille et un peu jaunie, mais le livre était encore très lisible. Elle était plongée dans « les névroses de l'homme et de l'animal » quand soudain, deux mains vinrent taper sur sa table et la sortir de ses rêveries. Elle releva brusquement la tête et découvrit un garçon de son age, la fixant avec un grand sourire. Il était blond et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une joie que Sakura n'arrivait pas à saisir. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux presque translucides. Sakura trouvait ça très beau et elle se demanda un instant si elle était cataloguée différente ou non.

Salut ! S'exclama le garçon. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Son nom à elle, c'est Hinata Hyuga.

Salut, répondit Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

Dé…désolée de te déranger, balbutia Hinata. Naruto n'est p…pas très…

Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Sakura en refermant son livre.

Ok, s'exclama Naruto, Vu que tu ne connais personne ici, ça te dirait de manger avec nous ? On fait partie d'une petite bande alors si ça te tente eh ben tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux.

Sakura le regarda un peu déboussolée. Ce type était très social et pourtant ses yeux cachaient de la tristesse. La même qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. La différence, c'était que sa tristesse à lui s'estompait peu à peu et que la sienne grandissait et se transformait en colère. Sakura secoua légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière et prononça un « d'accord » en souriant. Naruto poussa un cri de joie et Hinata sourit timidement. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se laissa penser que sa vie au lycée serait définitivement différente des autres années.

Lorsque le professeur entra dans la classe pour faire son cours et que Sakura constata que c'était un robot, elle fut tellement ulcérée qu'elle décida que dormir pendant toute l'heure était la meilleure solution. C'était un cours de mathématique et s'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle Sakura excellait, c'était les mathématiques. Les deux heures suivantes étaient réservée à l'option histoire. A moitié de la classe sortirent et Sakura fut heureuse de constater que Naruto et Hinata faisaient partie de la moitié restante. Ils lui firent de petits signes de la main pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté d'eux et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ramassa ses affaires et prit place à côté d'Hinata. Le professeur entra – c'était une femme – et Sakura fut heureuse de constater qu'elle la connaissait. Il s'agissait de Shizuné et elle était la meilleure amie de Tsunade. Sakura la croisait donc souvent à la maison. Shizuné lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui dire bonjours et Sakura lui rendit en souriant. Le cours commença alors et pendant deux heures, les élèves travaillèrent sur « la diffusion du protestantisme dans le monde ». Certains textes condamnaient les pays qui n'était pas protestants. Les mots « bâtards », « païens » et « étrangers » revenaient souvent. Sakura le savait, en plus d'être mise en option, l'histoire était manipulée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les trois jeunes gens se mirent à discuter. Sakura choisissait soigneusement leurs sujets de discutions, sachant parfaitement que s'ils étaient pris à parler de musique ou de choses de ce genre, ils seraient punis par les surveillants du parti affectés au lycée. Lorsqu'ils en croisaient un – ils étaient assez reconnaissables avec leur uniforme rouge vif et portant une étoile renversée noire sur l'épaule – Naruto, Hinata et Sakura se taisaient. Finalement, ils parlèrent de vêtements et des informations vues à la télévision la veille.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un grand arbre et prirent place en rond, sur l'herbe. Sakura se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient, assis en plein milieu du parc. Ce n'est que quand elle vit un petit groupe se diriger vers eux qu'elle comprit. C'était la fameuse bande dont faisaient partis ses nouveaux amis. On la présenta sans qu'elle ai besoin de dire un seul mot. Les autres vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle et on lui posa tout un tas de question. Ensuite, chacun se présenta dans les règles de l'art.

Il y avait Ino Yamanaka, blonde comme les blés. De beaux yeux bleus en amande et un visage ovale sans imperfections. Elle avait un corps svelte, de jolies jambes et des petites mains. Son uniforme lui allait très bien et Sakura constata avec amusement que Ino avait fait quelques modifications dessus. Elle avait remonté la jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse et avait attaché sa chemise au-dessus de son nombril. Elle n'avait pas mis sa cravate et avait laissés ouverts quelques boutons de son chemisier. Elle souriait beaucoup.

Ensuite venaient Neji Hyuga et Tenten Hitora. Un couple très mignon selon l'avis de Ino et Hinata. De ce qu'en voyait Sakura, c'était un couple qui passait son temps à se chercher. C'était très drôle d'ailleurs. Tenten portait de jolis macarons en guise de coiffure et portait l'uniforme un peu débraillé, genre « garçonne ». Neji, lui, était très propre sur lui et son uniforme était mis à la perfection. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés et ses yeux blanc semblables à ceux d'Hinata firent sourire Sakura. Ces deux là étaient l'exemple même de « les contraires s'attirent ».

« Très belle femme » résumait à merveille Temari no sabaku. Ses quatre couettes blondes et son visage rond la rendait très sympathique et ses yeux verts en amande ainsi que sa peau halée la rendait très attirante. Temari avait cependant un caractère bien trempé comme l'on les féministes. Elle avait deux frères. L'un appelé Gaara et qui avait des allures de psychopathes et un autre appelé Kankuro. Sakura devina qu'il trempait dans des affaires douteuses, rien qu'en le voyant reluquer son sac genre « il doit y avoir des tonnes de trucs à voler là-dedans ». Elle devina aussi qu'il était différent et qu'il en souffrait énormément. Elle le sut en voyant la façon dont il regardait Saï Matsuhi, un autre garçon plutôt discret faisant partit de la bande.

Il y avait aussi Shikamaru Nara qui était tout le temps endormi mais dont le QI dépassait les 200 points. Shikamaru semblait faire partit de ceux qui soupçonnaient des choses mais qui se taisaient par peur. Sakura aurait parié qu'il faisait partit de ceux là. Il était bien trop brillant pour ne pas se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passait dans leur pays. Shikamaru avait une coupe originale qu'on aurait pu appeler « ananas » et de sympathiques yeux chocolat. Sakura sentait qu'elle allait devenir très proche de lui.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le dernier qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Sakura retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle savait qui il était. Qui ne savait pas d'ailleurs. Son nom était placardé en permanence sur les murs et on parlait tout le temps de lui à la télévision. Uchiwa. Son frère, Itachi Uchiwa, était membre du partit depuis très longtemps et il soutenait vigoureusement le chancelier Orochimaru. D'ailleurs, il était le commandant des armées et de la garde d'Orochimaru. Sakura fronça les sourcils. C'était son frère qui avait arrêté ses parents. Si Sasuke n'était pas son frère, il avait peut-être les mêmes idées que lui. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas prendre le risque d'être découverte. Elle vit un regard étonné se peindre sur les visages qui l'entourait mais pas sur le sien. Il gardait une expression figée. Un véritable glaçon. Malgré ça, elle lut de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas la colère qui brûlait dans son cœur. Il s'appelait Sasuke et Sakura le détestait déjà.

La constatation que Sakura fit, était que la majorité des gens qu'elle côtoyait – mis à part Naruto et Tenten – appartenait à la bourgeoisie. Certains en étaient même fiers comme Neji ou encore Temari. Sakura ne les prit pas en grippe pour autant. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer de vivre dans un monde où ils étaient du bon côté de la tartine. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer de vouloir rester dans un monde sécurisant et en paix. Le problème était qu'elle était au courant des atrocités que produisait la société et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais continuer tout ça.

Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'être différent signifiait ne pas être comme tout le monde. Que lorsqu'on était différent, on était rejeté. Elle savait aussi que chez les enfants, ce phénomène était très courant. Les enfants sont d'une cruauté sans nom et lorsque l'un d'eux n'est pas comme ils le souhaitent, ils le rejettent, purement et simplement. Ainsi étaient nés l'holocauste, le racisme, l'intolérance et la persécution. Si cela perdure, on arrive dans des situations despotiques où les gens différents sont tués. Sakura avait étudié l'histoire d'un pays appelé « France » dans les livres de ses parents. Dans leur pays, une chose similaire s'était produite. Un massacre terrible qui regroupait non seulement les homosexuels et ceux ayant un parti politique différent de celui en place, mais en particulier les juifs. Sakura ignorait ce qu'était un juif mais elle avait découvert cela dans un dictionnaire. C'était une religion venant d'Israël et où Dieu s'appelait Yahvé. Leur prophète n'était pas Jésus Christ mais Moïse. Elle avait découvert qu'ils avaient été massacrés par un homme appelé Hitler. Cet homme était de la même famille que le chancelier Orochimaru. Un monstre. Elle les haïssaient. Elle haïssait si fort ces gens qu'elle aurait voulut les tuer.

Sakura c'est ça ?

Euh…oui. Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et se rendit compte que c'était Shikamaru. Et toi tu es…Nara ?

Shikamaru oui. Il la saisit par le bras sans lui faire mal et l'attira un peu à l'écart du groupe, dans un endroit isolé des surveillants du parti.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'aimerai discuter avec toi. Je connais…Ton nom… Ainsi que tes parents et qui ils étaient…

Comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

Ma mère…Elle...travaillait avec la tienne, chuchota t-il rapidement. Elle savait ce que tes parents ont organisé avant les élections d'Orochimaru et aussi ce qui est arrivé à ton frère.

Ça ne te regarde pas ! dit-elle s'écria t-elle.

Excuses moi, s'empressa t-il de dire. Je ne veux pas parler de ta vie privée ni quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste pouvoir parler avec toi de tout ça. De temps en temps. Je sais que…Toi au moins tu m'écouteras.

Tu es interne ?

Oui.

Moi aussi et je sais que les chambres sont mixtes parce que Tsunade me l'a dit.

Tu la connais ?

C'est ma tutrice.

Ah…

Si tu promets de ne rien dire sur moi. Si tu jures de ne rien dévoiler, alors je parlerai avec toi. Il y a certaines choses que tu ignores et je me dois de mettre au courant ceux qui sont du mon côté.

De ton côté ?

Oui. Cependant, il y a une autre condition…

Laquelle ?

Si tu parles, tu meurs avec moi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Eh ! Ça va pas ? Je suis pas ce genre de type Sakura. C'est pas la peine de me menacer pour que je tienne ma langue. Tu sais, moi aussi je souffre d'être différent. Sauf que personne ne le sait…Comme je connais certaines choses sur toi, il est juste que je te dévoile un secret. Et vu ce que c'est, tu seras probablement le dernier de mes soucis si on m'arrête…

Quel est-il ? Murmura Sakura un peu inquiètes.

Je suis musulman. Je fais le ramadan et bien sur, je suis circoncis. Si on m'arrête, je suis mort.

Sakura se tut. Ainsi, lui aussi, comme Kankuro, était « différent ». Elle lui sourit avec compassion et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était un homme, mais la pression continuelle qu'exerçait sur lui la société était terrible.

Parfois je…J'ai envie de tout dire…

Rassure-toi, murmura Sakura en lui caressant doucement le dos. Tout ça sera bientôt fini. Je connais ta souffrance. Je sais comme ça doit être dur. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bientôt ce sera fini. Je te le promets.

Merci Sakura. Enfin je peux dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Tu m'apprendras ?

De quoi ?

Ta religion. Je veux savoir le plus de choses possibles et la religion en fait partie.

Si tu veux, dit-il en riant et en séchant les rares larmes qui s'étaient évadées de ses yeux.

Il lui prit doucement la main et la pressa dans la sienne en lui souriant. Il avait une alliée et elle savait qu'elle pouvait maintenant compter sur quelqu'un ici. Il la lâcha et ils rejoignirent tranquillement les autres. Naruto leur demanda où ils étaient allés et Sakura expliqua simplement qu'elle voulait savoir où se trouvaient les toilettes et qu'il l'avait accompagnée. On les crut.

Sakura constata que les filles étaient loin d'être bêtes mais qu'elles aimaient la cage dorée où elles vivaient. La seule qui avait à peu près conscience des changements qu'avait connu le pays était Tenten puisqu'elle était de basse extraction. Chez les garçon c'était la même chose. A part Shikamaru du même milieu qu'eux et Naruto d'un milieu défavorisé, les garçons conservaient une expression supérieure par rapport à ceux qui n'étaient pas très riches comme eux. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'avait rien dit sur le coup. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer dés le premier jour. Le problème était énorme et s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était froid, un vrai glaçon. Neji aussi était pas mal dans son genre et lorsqu'ils croisèrent Lee, un élève un peu pauvre, il en profita pour le rabaisser.

Alors gros sourcils ? Toujours habillé avec les fringues de ton grand frère ?

La ferme Neji, balança l'autre vivement.

Pourquoi ? Parce que moi j'ai les moyens et le droit de parler et pas toi ?

Je…

Tu vois tu ne dis rien ? C'est bien la preuve que tu es un…

Ça suffit ! le coupa Sakura en criant.

Hein ? dit Neji, se demandant pourquoi quelqu'un de la bande venait de l'arrêter alors qu'en principe tout le monde était d'accord avec lui.

J'ai dit que tu vas le laisser tranquille. Murmura Sakura en sifflant de colère. Tu ne l'approches pas à moins de quinze mètres. Tu ne le regardes même pas. Tu lui fous la paix…

Hé ! Sakura ! intervinrent Temari et Ino, c'était pour rire ! Ne t'énerves pas comme ça !

Vous trouvez ça amusant de traîner quelqu'un dans la boue à cause de ses origines sociales ?

Euh…Eh bien.

Eh bien rien du tout ! coupa Sakura une nouvelle fois. Je ne vous connaissais pas beaucoup et je pensais que vous étiez sympa et que vous valiez mieux que ça. A part Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata et Tenten, vous vous êtes tous bidonnés ! Tu sais quoi Temari ? Vous me débectez. Votre comportement d'enfant pourrie gâté me débecte.

Ho ! intervint calmement Sasuke. Comment tu peux te permettre de nous juger alors que t'es comme nous ? Tu penses comme nous mais tu veux te donner bonne conscience en protégeant les innocents ?

Wouaa ! chuchota Naruto à l'oreille d'Hinata. Il a fait une super longue phrase.

Cependant, Naruto se tut immédiatement en voyant les yeux de Sakura se remplir de larmes. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir cette réaction. Même Sasuke avait un visage qui exprimait son étonnement. Pourquoi pleurer pour une remarque pareil ? il était complètement perdu. Cependant, sa fierté était très présente. Seul Shikamaru comprit. Il alla vers Sakura et lui saisit par les épaules. Elle releva la tête et tenta de frapper l'Uchiwa mais il la retint.

Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi hein ! hurla t-elle en laissant sortir toute la noirceur que son cœur contenant et ravalait depuis toutes ces années. Qu'est-ce que tu connais ?!!! Ferme la espèce de connard ! Ne l'ouvre plus jamais !

Sakura, calme toi, calme toi, chuchota Shikamaru à son oreille. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Tu as mal comprit ses paroles.

Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Continua t-elle en criant toujours, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Je ne suis pas une putain de bourge qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule du matin au soir et qui pense que je suis supérieure aux autres parce que je suis blanche ou hétéro ou parce que j'ai de l'argent ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! MON FRERE N'EST PAS UN MEURTRIER ! MON FRERE, LE TIEN L'A TUE ! REND LE MOI !

Sakura le regardait. Ses yeux hurlant de colère. Lui ne bougeait plus. Figé par ses paroles. Les autres non plus. Ils ne saisissaient plus l'échange entre les deux. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Sakura s'était mise en colère. Ils virent simplement Shikamaru mettre une main sur la bouche de Sakura et lui intimer le silence. Elle se tut et lui chuchota une chose à l'oreille. Shikamaru s'éloigna en jetant un regard noir à ses amis. Il fut rejoint par Naruto et Hinata. Tenten, elle, mit une gifle à son copain et attrapa Lee par les épaules en l'entraînant vers Shikamaru. Sasuke était toujours figé dans la même position. Deux question résonnait dans ses oreilles : comment connaissait-elle son frère ? Et qu'était il arrivé au sien ?

Les autres se mirent alors à regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait. Neji se massait la joue en regardant sa copine partir. Temari regardait Sakura avec une expression douloureuse. Gaara ne laissait rien filtrer et Ino regardait la rose avec colère. Cette garce les séparaient alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans leur groupe. Avant, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Kankuro quand à lui regarda Sakura en souriant. De discrètes larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, car il avait compris ce qu'elle défendait et en ayant fait ça, elle défendait sa propre cause à lui. Il s'était sentit vivant et intégré en la voyant en colère, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sakura se pencha vers la cuvette des toilettes et vomit. Shikamaru lui tenait la tête et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour lui essuyer la bouche. Elle se remit à pleurer dans ses bras et il se laissa glisser le long du mur des toilettes en la gardant contre lui. Naruto et Hinata furent les premiers à les rejoindre. Naruto la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Il était pauvre, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait ce que ça faisait d'être différent des autres. Il n'avait pas vraiment juste partout, mais il ressentait les sentiments des autres et son don d'empathie était particulièrement développé. Hinata souffrait d'être une aînée non-conforme aux exigences de son père, ainsi elle prit aussi Sakura dans ses bras. Arrivèrent Tenten qui s'excusa pour le comportement des autres et Lee, qui remercia Sakura en lui prenant les mains. Sakura leur fit un grand sourire. Elle savait qu'elle était soutenue maintenant. Seulement, il fallait être prudent. Un surveillant arriva d'ailleurs dans les toilettes et leur demanda pourquoi elle pleurait. Ils répondirent en cœur qu'elle avait ses règles et donc mal au ventre. Sakura devint cramoisie et le surveillant pris la même teinte qu'elle en disparaissant aussitôt. Ses nouveaux amis ne savaient rien d'elle, ne connaissait pas ses opinions politique, ni son histoire, mais il la soutenait. Pour la simple raison qu'elle avait défendu quelqu'un de condition plus basse que la sienne. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle était en colère mais ils la soutenait quand même.

Merci, murmura t-elle doucement.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Tenten en souriant.

Merci à toi Sakura, dit Naruto en souriant aussi. Après tout, tu as défendu nos intérêts et Lee ne se fera plus jamais ennuyer par Neji.

Excuse moi Lee, souffla Tenten. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec Neji mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'osait rien dire…J'ai été faible. Pardonne moi.

Rassures toi Ten', dit il en souriant, c'est déjà oublié !

Shikamaru regarda ses amis et Sakura. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle était là depuis une journée et elle avait réussi à changer la moitié de leur groupe. Tenten, qui avait une fierté en béton armé, peut-être pire que celle de Sasuke, venait de demander pardon à Lee, le plus pauvre du lycée et qu'on embêtait à longueur de temps. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait cloué le bec à Sasuke et remballé Temari. C'était du jamais vu. D'ailleurs, Temari l'avait bien déçue. Il ne la pensait pas comme ça. Dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette greluche. Il secoua la tête. Quel crétin il avait été. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver avec un air penaud, il se demanda si lui pardonner n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Ses convictions furent fortement renforcées lorsque la jeune fille prit Sakura dans ses bras et lui demanda pardon une dizaine de fois au moins. Temari s'en voulait et elle avait prit conscience de quelques chose. Elle n'était plus la Temari méchante mais s'était changée en quelqu'un de beaucoup plus agréable, que Shikamaru aimait. Cette Temari là dont il était tombé sous le charme. Celle qui était tolérante et gentille. Et bien évidemment, celle qui était ultra féministe. Il esquissa un sourire et pensa alors que cette scène touchante avait lieu dans les toilettes.

Fin chapitre 1

Merci d'être venus lire ce premier chapitre =) J'espères que ça vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film « v pour vendetta » je conseille expressément de le regarder, il est génial !

Je me suis un peu inspirée de ce film pour mon histoire parce que non seulement je trouve l'histoire passionnante, mais en plus, les faits sont d'actualité. Je trouve que notre gourvernement commence à prendre ce tournant et on pourrait bien se retrouver comme ça d'ici quelques année. Je vous fais des bisous et je vous fait un petit récapitulatif des personnages, de leurs différence si ils en ont et de leur âge ainsi que leur milieu social.

Sakura / Aisée / Activiste / 17 ans

Sasuke / Aisé / ??? / 17 ans

Naruto / pauvre / Juif / 17 ans

Hinata / Aisée / pas de différence / 17 ans

Neji / Aisé / pas de différence / 18 ans

Tenten / Pauvre / pas de différence / 18 ans

Lee / Pauvre / pas de différence / 18 ans

Temari / Aisée / pas de différence / 18 ans

Kankuro / Aisé / homosexuel / 17 ans

Gaara / Aisé / ??? / 16 ans

Ino / aisée / pas de différence / 16 ans

Shikamaru / Moyen / Musulman / 17 ans

Sai / Moyen / homosexuel / 16 ans

Et voilà =) c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et à la prochaine fois ! pour lire je conseille ces musiques ( par chapitre )

Prologue : .com/watch?v=JPwkilrpt_8&feature=related

Chapitre 1 : voir début de chapitre (indiqué comme lien dans le (#)

Chapitre 2 : en construction …

Bisou et à la prochaine !!! 3


End file.
